I Can't Quit You
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Sam/Andy fic. Sam thinks about how he just can't stay away from Andy. Please read and review!


_..._

_A Sam/Andy fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Rookie Blue. _

_..._

_A/N: Alright, the idea for this randomly popped into my head after watching the season 2 gag reel for Lost ... lol. _

_I hope you guys like this one, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback!_

...

He just couldn't stay away. No matter what the little voice inside his head told him, no matter what the rules were ... he just couldn't keep from getting close to her. Through all the drama that came with her blowing his cover, and all the tension that came with her dating Callaghan ... he couldn't stay away from her.

Every time, he told himself that this would be the last time. The last time he took her for drinks, the last time he drove her home, the last time that he agonized over his feelings for her. But the next day would come, and there they would be. In his truck, or at the bar ... together.

He wanted to ask her what was going on with her and Callaghan, but at the same time, he didn't want to know. He didn't want to have to deal with her telling him how much she cared for the detective. And then, he also knew that if she did tell him that things weren't going so well, he would cling to that. He would do more than just entertain the notion of them being together ... he might do something stupid, like act on his feelings.

Things between them were fairly solid right now ... after the mayhem that had ensued from the escaped prisoner, their relationship had been mended. And because of that, he didn't want to do anything that might rock the boat.

She was still his rookie ... soon to be his partner, if he had his way. The end to their evaluations were coming up, and he had requested to Officer Best that she be placed with him permanently. Partially because she was a good cop, and they made a good team ... but also because he didn't want anything to happen to her while she was out of his sight. He cared too much about her to let something happen to her. But because of that, if she did become his partner, they would be in the same holding pattern that they were now. Partners couldn't see each other romantically, any more than rookies and training officers could.

He told himself that he could restrain himself. That he would rather be there to watch her back, than take the chance at them _maybe_ having a relationship. But still ... the thought was there. Constantly, whether it was in the back of his mind, invading his dreams, or right there in his face. He wanted her, in so many ways, but he knew that he couldn't have her.

So, he tried to keep his distance. Tried to keep things professional. But there were days - like this one - when he just couldn't stay away. He just couldn't help but be close to her.

Today was a bad day ... a child had died on their watch. Andy taken it pretty hard, so he'd offered to drive her home. Before she'd been able to get out of the truck, she broke down, crying. He drew her into his arms, holding her tightly. He told himself that it was only to comfort her, that it was something that she needed ... but the truth was, he needed it to. He needed to be close to her, needed to feel that he could be there for her, no matter what; in whatever way that she would let him.

If something happened between them down the road, he knew that he wouldn't stop it. He just hoped that, if that time came, he would have to strength to request another partner. He wasn't much for hiding relationships ... but on the other hand, he could do pretty much anything he set his mind to. Except pull away from her ... he didn't seem to be able to do that. He doubted he ever would be able to.

...

_The end. _

_Well, what did you guys think? Like it, hate it? _

_Just a short one, though I'm happy it didn't come out as silly as it was in my head. _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
